


A Knight and His Lady

by Rona1776



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Identity Reveal, also theres mentions of blood, and a lot of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rona1776/pseuds/Rona1776
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hard and tough battle with the victim of an Akuma, Paris' superheroine Ladybug has suffered extreme injuries. Chat Noir is determined to save his lady before it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Knight and His Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Angst. A whole lotta angst. I don't know how many people may actually think this is sad. I tried to write a story that pulled at people's heartstrings. I don't know if I accomplished that or not. Let me know at the end!  
> (Also let me know of any mistakes I made. It was late when I wrote this. It also took me like 15 minutes to write as well so. Mistakes are made.)

Chat Noir ran as fast as he could without jostling his lady too much. It was pouring rain but he didn’t care. She needed help now before her injury got any worse. They had just defeated and captured the latest akuma and while it was now defeated and purified of evil, it had left some repercussions. The villain they had fought was tough leaving Ladybug with some deep wounds in her side that looked painful. Chat Noir tried to stop the bleeding as much as he could but it wasn’t enough with how much he was making her body move while running. He didn’t understand though. He thought her lucky charm would fix everything. Even her injury. He shook his head. No time to think about that now.

“Ch-Chat Noir…” Ladybug’s face was pained and was getting paler. “It hurts…” She winced clutching her side. Her red suit was cut showing the deep gash she had. Chat Noir’s heart broke at how weak her voice sounded. “Please, can we stop for just a moment?” The superhero nodded complying with her request. He found an awning that would keep them from getting anymore wet from the cold rain.

“Ladybug, please we need to get you help. A hospital or something!” He cradled her body against his and held her head up to look at him. Her blue eyes were slowly dropping her body needing rest to recover, however, he was scared that if she closed them they wouldn’t open again. “Ladybug, is there anything I can do? You need help.” He pleaded her.  
She shook her head. “Just hold me here. Just tell my parents I love them, and tell my Kwami that I was happy to be their friend and hero.” Chat Noir’s face scrunched up not liking what he was hearing. It sounded like a goodbye. Her eyes slipped closed and a red light engulfed her body. Her suit was fading away. “I’m happy that I got to know someone as nice and brave as you. You were my hero.” The last bit of her energy was now gone as she went limp in his arms.

The girl that he was in love with had confessed to him and was finally going to be revealed to him now. He didn’t want to find out this way though. Slowly pink jeans were now in place of the bottom half of where her suit had been, a dark navy jacket and white shit replacing the top half, and finally the mask faded away showing Marinette’s painful expression. His eyes widened. _‘Marinette is Ladybug?!’_ Chat Noir thought. The shy and bubbly girl from his class was the strong and beautiful Ladybug? He never would’ve guessed. But he supposed it made sense. The same dark hair, the same bright eyes, and how every time she left when a villain arrived, Ladybug appeared only a second later. He felt so stupid and now here he was cradling his love in his arms not knowing what to do. Suddenly a flash of red caught his eyes. The creature in front of him was red with black spots who shrieked at the sight of Marinette.

“Marinette! Marinette answer me!” The little creature who he could only guess was Marinette’s Kwami held the girl’s face in her small arms while tears filled its eyes. “M-Marinette please…” Chat Noir just stayed quiet letting the Kwami grieve for her friend. It looked up at him with tear filled eyes. He didn’t know what to do and sadly looked down at the girl in his arms. Her body was cold from the rain and if it wasn’t for the shallow breath against his neck he would’ve thought she was gone. “She’s not well. I can feel and sense what her body is doing. It’s fighting a losing battle. The wound was cut too deep and damaged important vitals.” The voice was soft as tears continued to fall. 

“Is there anything I can do? There has to be something! I can’t let her die!” He held her tighter as if he could hold on to her life that was escaping from him. The Kwami shook its head laying down on Marinette’s chest listening to her slowing heartbeat.

“I wish there was. A doctor might save her but by the time we reach a hospital it’ll be too late. She’s fighting but she’s becoming weaker by the minute.” Its last words are what made the Kwami choke up. “She doesn’t have much time left…” Tears spilled down it’s cheeks. Chat Noir couldn’t hear any more of it. He stood up suddenly startling Tikki. He ran out from under the awning and back into the rain towards the nearest hospital. Tikki knew what he was doing but it was no use trying to talk him out of saving her. It knew from the various battles that he was stubborn especially when it came to Ladybug.

By the time he had reached the hospital he had already detransformed and Plagg was inside his jacket sadly looking at the fallen superheroine. Tikki had hid as well as they entered the building as Adrien called for help. Her injuries were by far the worst in the room and was quickly rushed back farther into the hospital. Her side was completely soaked with her own blood from the wound and Adrien could barely hear the doctor and nurses asking him questions of what happened. He tried to keep things vague not knowing if he could reveal her identity even at this crucial moment.

Marinette was ushered into a room that Adrien wasn’t allowed to enter in and slumped against the hallway in the hospital. He was absolutely drained from all the fighting, running, and emotional distress he endured. Adrien felt a rustle against his body and out flew the two Kwamis. Plagg was trying to comfort Tikki as it cried harder than before. Adrien didn’t get a chance to ask anything before Tikki said, “I can’t feel her energy anymore! I can’t feel anything not even her presence!” Plagg wiped away the tears but to no avail. Tikki kept crying at the loss of her friend and hero. Adrien didn’t believe it. He wouldn’t give up hope that his lady was gone. She would survive he was sure.

It was only until a few hours later when Marinette’s parents came that one of the nurses who was taking care of Marinette came out with a sad look in her eyes. The only words Adrien heard were “I’m sorry” before his heart and world was shattered.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after marathoning this show. I'm addicted. I actually didn't plan on this ending. I planned on her getting hurt and her identity being revealed. She survives her injury and Adrien asks if she's Ladybug. She confirms that she is and Adrien tells her that he's Chat Noir. She gets embarrassed from all the times she rejected Chat Noir's advances and they both get together and live a happy superhero life.  
> Obviously that didn't happen in this story. Angst happened.


End file.
